kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Hector Barbossa
“''I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of me fate, not Blackbeard! So I did what needed done. I survived.” :―Hector Barbossa '''Captain Hector Barbossa' is a minor antagonist, then protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, serving as the main villain of the first Port Royal storyline but is ultimately just a pawn in the schemes of Davy Jones, as well as those of Maleficent in her war against Emperor Zurg. A captain of treacherous morality, a vile pirate returned from the dead, and a master of his own fate, Barbossa was the ultimate survivor. Ruthless and cunning, combining experience with reckless daring, Barbossa was also a deadly enemy and nemesis to Captain Jack Sparrow. During the first visit to Port Royal, he wants to break free from the curse of the medallions and will do everything needed to reach that goal. To this end, he makes an alliance with Pete for use of the Darkhearts, learning that there's magic not from his world that can harm him and his crew in their skeleton forms. Story In Between The Keyblade Wars and Birth of A New Era Like most pirates, Hector Barbossa came from England's West Country, and his mother was Irish. Nothing is known of Barbossa's father, but his last name indicates possible Portuguese or Spanish origin. Although Barbossa's history prior to engaging in piracy remains mainly shrouded in mystery, it was known that he ran away to sea at the age of 13 because he came from a background of poverty. He would be on board ships where he'd seen very grand cabins and the captains living in spacious and elegant quarters. Barbossa may have had earnest desires to be a man of the sea, but realized that he could gain a lot more if he broke the rules, lied to people, and killed a few in the process. Barbossa became greedy, with horrible social pretensions. He became a horrible liar, pretending to be a gentleman of the sea, and a dirty, cunning rogue. Barbossa also had a sword on his belt and learned how to skewer people and survive by using preemptive logic to map out his plans and deceive people. Not much is known about Barbossa's early adventures, except that he became a capable pirate. In his early forties, Barbossa was the captain of a small pirate schooner named Cobra. After he plundered a French barque loaded with ivory, his ship was attacked by another pirate ship, in the waters north of Bermuda. His ship sank, and he almost drowned, but he was saved by two of his crewmembers, Pintel and Ragetti. Two months later, Barbossa and his men were picked up in Tortuga by Don Rafael, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Don Rafael took them to Shipwreck Cove, where Barbossa told the tale of his disaster to assembled pirates. During that meeting, he met Jack Sparrow for the first time. A few months later, Jack Sparrow discovered what ship sank the Cobra. It was the Koldunya, a ship of Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the Russian Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea and Barbossa's old friend. Jack immediately informed Barbossa of his discovery, and the pirate captain recognized the Koldunya as the rogue ship. Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code, and Don Rafael, joined them on the docks, and they agreed to search Borya's ship. Later, Teague called for an official court of inquiry, and the Pirate Lords assembled in the Great Chamber. At the court, all the witnesses told their stories, but since there was not enough evidences against Borya, Teague decided to summon Davy Jones, the Lord of the sea. Jones knew everything that happened in his watery kingdoms, and the Brethren Court spoke a magic call that brought Jones onboard the Troubadour, Teague's ship. When asked about Borya's guilt, Jones recognized him as the leader of the rogue pirates, saying that he and his men sent many souls to the sea bottom without mercy. Borya and his whole crew were imprisoned and sentenced to hang. Borya even gave them the name of one of the rogue captains under his command, Christophe-Julien de Rapièr, captain of La Vipère. The French pirate and his crew were also quickly captured. A few days later, Barbossa visited Borya in a prison, where Borya apologized for the destruction of Barbossa's ship. Borya even gave Barbossa his most precious token, a small block of wood, his Piece of eight, the sign of pirate lordship, thus making Barbossa the next Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. However, Barbossa didn't know the meaning of the Piece of Eight at that time, and Borya didn't tell him about its importance. Borya also agreed to give the Koldunya to Barbossa as a payment for the loss of the Cobra, so he wouldn't be a captain without the vessel. A few hours later, Barbossa encountered Jack Sparrow and Don Rafael's granddaughter Esmeralda at the Drunken Lady tavern. He told them about his conversation with Borya, and showed them the block of wood which Borya gave him. Both Jack and Esmeralda recognized Borya's piece of eight, and they told Barbossa to show it to Captain Teague as soon as possible. However, that same night, the rogues escaped on the Koldunya and La Vipère, taking Jack with them. After that, Barbossa intended to join Captain Teague's fleet in rogue-hunting. He gave Borya's piece of wood to one of his subordinates, Ragetti, who missed an eye and ordered him to keep it safe, without learning its meaning. In unknown circumstances, Barbossa lost contact with Ragetti and his Piece of Eight. Five years after the escape of the rogues from Shipwreck Cove, while he was in Tortuga, Barbossa joined the crew of the Black Pearl, captained by Jack Sparrow. Barbossa was made Sparrow's first mate, and the crew set out from Tortuga to the Far East, sent by Tia Dalma to collect seven pieces of a powerful magical potion called the Shadow Gold, and prevent an evil alchemist, the Shadow Lord from destroying the Pirate Brethren. Sparrow and Barbossa traveled around the world, chased by the East India Trading Company and the Shadow Army, but at the end, they were able to defeat the Shadow Lord with the assistance of all Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court. Two years after the adventure with the Shadow Gold, the Black Pearl sailed towards Isla de Muerta to find the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. Although Barbossa didn't believe Jack Sparrow about the curse that was placed on the treasure, believing it as a "ridiculous superstition," he went on the search anyway. Isla de Muerta was an island in the Caribbean that could not be found except by those who already knew where it was, but Captain Sparrow had a map as to the approximate location of the island. Three days into the voyage, Barbossa was able to coax the bearings from Jack. The then over-trusting Jack gave his bearings willingly to his "loyal" first mate, thinking that he could help in finding the island. That same night Barbossa rallied the rest of the crew in a mutiny against Jack. They marooned him on an island, jokingly appointing him it's "governor", and gave him a pistol with one shot—to kill himself when the heat and thirst got too much. With the Pearl now under Barbossa's control, they then sailed towards Isla de Muerta. Prior to this however, Barbossa attained his precious pet monkey, mockingly named "Jack", after their old captain. Then, with Jack's bearings, the crew found the island and the treasure inside it's caves. Inside a large stone chest were 882 identical pieces of Aztec coins, once belonging to Hernán Cortés, given to him by the Aztec to stop the ambitious Spaniard from slaughtering their people. Cortés continued his conquest despite the tribute. According to legend, the heathen gods of the Aztec placed a curse on the treasure to avenge the fallen people. Supposedly, anyone who took a single piece from the chest would be cursed for eternity. The crew ignored the legends which Jack Sparrow has mentioned to them earlier, and seized the treasure for themselves. They returned to Tortuga and after a time, they traded the whole gold away on frivolous things. Very soon they realized that the legends were true, and they lost the ability to taste, digest, or feel in general. Perhaps worst of all, at night, beneath the moon, they were revealed for what they were: undead skeletons; neither living nor dead, and unable to die or succumb to bodily harm. Nevertheless, the crew set about immediately to find the lost treasure. There was only one crewman who had been bitter and guilt-ridden ever since the marooning of Jack Sparrow: Bootstrap Bill Turner who sent a piece of the treasure to his child, telling the others that they deserved to be cursed. This angered Barbossa greatly, so he ordered his men to strap "Bootstrap's bootstraps" to a cannon. He then ordered them to push the cannon overboard, taking "Bootstrap" down to the crushing depths, unable to die, yet unable to move. Barbossa was able to figure out a way to reverse the curse: by returning the coins to the chest and offering a tribute in blood, the curse of the heathen gods would be satisfied, and the crew would be free. With this plan in mind, Barbossa and his crew set out to try and recover the treasure by using an ability to sense when a coin was near. Two years after falling under the curse, the Pearl attacked a ship with a coin on board. They were not able to find the coin and left the burning wreckage behind them, narrowly avoiding a confrontation with the HMS Dauntless. In the mysterious circumstances, Barbossa learned the meaning of the piece of wood which Borya gave him years ago, and became the new Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. In Between BoANE and An Empire of Dreams While out at sea with the crew, Barbossa would spot a message in a bottle drifting in the ocean right next to the ship, and, feeling rather strangely attracted by it, ordered the crew to fish it out of the water so that he may read it himself. In his captain's quarters, the pirate lord used a letter knife to cut open the enveloped seal and unraveled the letter within. The letter thus stated that Barbossa, along with many other individuals, has been selected to participate in an undertaking that requires his specific area of influence and expertise. Should he choose to accept, the note stated, the rewards of participation would be great for him and all those involved. After reading the note, Barbossa is magically pushed through a Black Corridor by the note's enclosed spell and is transported to the Forbidden Mountains in the Enchanted Dominion. Though initially shocked by his transportation, Barbossa immediately comes to grip with his situation as since there are such things as heathen gods and cursed golden coins, there should also be the existence of other worlds out there. He is then escorted to the main audience chamber of the castle by a Goon, and takes his position alongside the rest of the invited characters to bear witness to the proposition of the castle's ethereal owner, Maleficent: if they help her find the fabled 10 princesses of heart, she will give them the powers to control the Darkhearts to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Accepting her offer as the others do, Barbossa receives half a page from the research reports of Marwoleath, Anakin, and Dooku to better understand and control the Darkhearts as he carries out Maleficent's scheme for the next 8-10 years of cosmic timescale. However, due to certain matters involving the search of the cursed medallions, Barbossa refused to help aid Maleficent during the events of "The Journey", allowing him to survive the Horned King and Mickey's massacre of the organization during the Battle of the Forbidden Mountains. Barbossa is later present at the meeting held in the ruins of Villains Vale to discuss the growing threat of the Dominion XIII's newer members and how to stop them before they can use their Keyblades enough times to create the Kingdom of Lost Souls and destroy all their worlds. Barbossa is concerned by this turn of events due to the Darkhearts under his command becoming more erratic and harder to control in his ship, which may lead to complications in search of the Aztec coins. Therefore, he offers the services of several of his Undead Pirates to Pete for the coming battle, but warns him that they must return to him alive and unharmed since they must all be present to be freed from the curse when the time comes. Of course, the pirates survive and retreat back to the captain once the Horned King is revived, but at this point, it's a moot concept. Sometime before the events of the Port Royal campaign in "An Empire of Dreams", Barbossa would be contacted by General Grievous, Number X of the Dominion XIII, extending his claw in aid to the pirate captain to help him break the curse over the crew in exchange for leaving the fallen Hellfire Organization and becoming a servant of the Dominion XIII. Barbossa instead disinclines to acquiesce to the request, (means no), feeling suspicious of the metallic cyborg gambler's motives, but was just willing enough to accept a protection spell to keep the Darkhearts from consuming the hearts of him and his crew as long as they remained undead. Besides, with Maleficent dead and Pete failing to keep the Organization in order, what would be the harm in dealing matters with the opposition, eh? An Empire of Dreams Over the course of those eight years Barbossa spent away from Maleficent's operations, the crew raided and pillaged settlements throughout the New World, searching for the lost pieces of Aztec gold. At last, they returned all but one of the coins to the chest. One day, Barbossa and his crew sensed the last piece. They followed the "call" of the gold, and finally ended at the British colony of Port Royal. They attacked at night, blending in perfectly with the dark and cloudy night. The Pearl was followed by an eerie fog, a side-effect of the cursed crew's long-term occupation of the ship. Due to the cover, the Pearl was able to attack Port Royal unhindered. Barbossa ordered his cannonneers to fire on Fort Charles. While the ship occupied the fort's attention, Barbossa sent a raiding party to collect the coin. In the meantime, Maleficent, having returned from the Dark Gate thanks to the power of the Malefic Black Crystal, had sent the demoted Pete to reopen business agreements with Barbossa due to his involvement in the meetings during the lost year, making sure the Pirate Lord had not completely joined forces with the Dominion while Pete was distracted with the battle against Oswald and Miklos. Some time later, the boats returned laden with swag. Two of Barbossa's crewmen, Pintel and Ragetti, came aboard with a young female hostage. When his boatswain, Bo'sun, asked them why they had brought a captive, the young woman tried to explain she had invoked the right of parley so she could negotiate a truce with the Captain, but was slapped in return. Barbossa took offence to this and reprimanded the boatswain and apologized to the woman. She audaciously demanded that Barbossa cease his attack on Port Royal, or else she would throw the Aztec coin overboard. Barbossa tried to hide the crew's need for the medallion she wore around her neck, but the young woman said that she had seen the Pearl on her crossing of the Atlantic from England eight years before. Barbossa asked for the girl's name. She responded by saying her name was Elizabeth "Turner", and that she was a maid in the governor's household. Barbossa was thrilled by the fact that they had very likely found "Bootstrap's" child, after all these years, and would finally be able to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed to leave Port Royal and ordered his crew to set sail. After giving over the medallion, "Miss Turner" demanded she be taken ashore. Barbossa refused, citing that her return to shore was not part of their agreement. With that, the Pearl set off towards Isla de Muerta, to lift the curse. While the Pearl sailed towards Isla de Muerta, Barbossa entertained Elizabeth, and held her as his guest in his cabin. Food that was always kept near, in case the curse was lifted, was now able to be cooked and brought out. Barbossa watched, utterly envious, as Elizabeth ate her food. She, however, was suspicious as to why Barbossa was not eating, but was encouraging her to eat instead. Elizabeth asked if the food was poisoned; Barbossa was amused. He told her that there was no sense in killing her. Elizabeth asked why he was still keeping her. Barbossa saw that Elizabeth did not know about the curse, and so he told her the story of the crew and its curse. He then told her that she was the last blood sacrifice needed to lift the curse. At that, Elizabeth leapt up and attempted to run out of the cabin. Barbossa ran after her, but Elizabeth turned around and stabbed him with a knife from the table; she was shocked to see that Barbossa was unimpressed. Elizabeth then ran out into the moonlit sky, and ran face to face with the half-dead skeleton crew, much to the shock and amusement of Pete and his Gang, who were watching nearby from the wings. While drinking wine from a bottle, Barbossa explained the curse's effect on the crew, and, startled, Elizabeth ran back into the cabin, where she remained for the duration of the voyage. Barbossa locked the doors behind her and laughed. Upon reaching Isla de Muerta, the crew of the Pearl unloaded all of their booty into the caverns, while Barbossa prepared the ritual. After a short speech, Barbossa cut Elizabeth's palm with the ritual knife, covered the coin with her blood, and dropped it into the chest. Not feeling any different, Barbossa shot Pintel to see if the curse was lifted. Surprisingly, Pintel did not die. Barbossa confronted Elizabeth, asking her if William Turner was her father. Elizabeth admitted that she was not, revealing that she had done so out of love to protect the real child's identity, and so refused to tell Barbossa who William's child was. Frustrated, Barbossa slapped Elizabeth, dropping the coin as well. While the crew at first became angry at Pintel and Ragetti for bringing the wrong person, they soon turned their attention to Barbossa, criticizing him for all of his poor decisions affecting them all, the curse itself being the most prominent example. Barbossa then spat back at his crew that at this point, they should not question his further choices lest they suffer his wrath. In his anger, he failed to notice Will Turner taking away Elizabeth until his monkey alerted him to the situation. Acting quickly, Barbossa ordered the crew to find Elizabeth and her rescuer, only to encounter Jack Sparrow, who had been left behind by his associates in the skirmish. Following a quick discussion on how Sparrow managed to escape the island, Barbossa ordered the crew to get rid of him permanently. Sparrow instead hinted that he knew all along what had happened in the cave and managed to persuade his old first mate that he knew how to lift the curse properly with some very choice information. Since a compromise couldn't be made on the spot, and the medallion, on the HMS Interceptor (Barbossa learned the name courtesy of Jack) was getting farther and farther out of Barbossa's reach, the crew boarded the Pearl and headed out in hot pursuit. Sparrow, meanwhile, attempted to cut a deal in the captain's cabin, asking Barbossa that he give him "his" ship, where then he would strand Barbossa on a beach and shout the name of the person who's blood he needed to him, as he sailed away. Barbossa, however, did not feel comfortable with giving away his ship, while he trusted that the name Sparrow gave him was the one he needed. Negotiations were at a standstill when Bo'sun entered the cabin and informed them that the Interceptor was in view. Barbossa ordered Jack to be put in the brig and headed closely behind the Interceptor. The resourceful crew of the Interceptor, however, attempted to lose the Pearl over an unnamed shoal. The Interceptor, small and light, was easily able to transverse over the shoal. It then began to dump supplies and cargo overboard, to make it go even faster. Barbossa ordered the crew to bring out the oars, as well as the guns, confident that the Pearl would catch up with the Interceptor before she reached the shoals. As the Pearl slowly caught up, the Interceptor attempted one last trick. It lowered its starboard anchor into the shoal, catching one a rock and turning sharply around towards the Pearl. Barbossa quickly ordered the crew to turn the ship around, and ordered a full broadside. Barbossa gave his crew orders during the ensuing battle, overseeing the boarding of the Interceptor, and giving commands to his cannonneers. During the battle, the main mast of the Interceptor crashed onto the Pearl's deck, and Jack the monkey crept onto the mast and scurried onboard the Interceptor. The monkey soon returned, medallion in hand, with Sparrow (out of his cell) suspiciously in hot pursuit of the monkey. Barbossa's crew then captured the survivors of the crew aboard the Interceptor, and tied them up, while Barbossa, tipped off by his crew that they had set up an explosion, eagerly waited for the Interceptor's destruction, the medallion in his hand. After the Interceptor exploded, Barbossa was confronted by a man claiming to be Will Turner, the true son of "Bootstrap Bill". He intended to shoot himself, and fall into the sea, thus making his blood unattainable for Barbossa's plan to lift the curse. To avoid any further entanglements, Turner demanded that Elizabeth be set free, a term Turner eagerly made clear previously, and he also wished for the crews of the Highwind and the Interceptor not to be harmed. With a cruel smile, Barbossa agreed. But instead of just leaving Elizabeth at a port, he decided to cleverly twist his bargain with Turner and "release" Elizabeth by marooning her on an island, the same island that Jack had been marooned on all those years prior. But, she would have company; Sparrow was also to be marooned on the island, in response to his previous escape, and for trying to manipulate Barbossa. As for the other crew members, Barbossa ordered that the Interceptor crew be locked up in the Black Pearl's brig while the Highwind crew were tied up in the remains of the Interceptor's cabin, with explosives scattered around the deck. With his remaining threats dealt with, Barbossa turned the Pearl back toward Isla de Muerta, now finally able to lift the curse. At the request of his impatient crew, Barbossa intended to kill Will and spill all of his blood to lift the curse in order to avoid any mistakes, also making sure that Pete had knocked out Will beforehand to keep him quiet for the return trip and that the Darkhearts guard their quarry well. However, the Pearl sailed a little slower than usual due to damage sustained during the fight. Because of this, by the time Barbossa began the ritual once more, this time with Will as the sacrifice, Jack had managed to escape the island and rescue his associates in the nick of time, appearing yet again before the crew in the island's cave, leaving Barbossa in utter disbelief. Jack then informed Barbossa, Pete, and the crew that the HMS Dauntless was sailing just off shore, waiting for them. With the ritual successfully stalled, Jack offered Barbossa a deal: Barbossa would seize the Dauntless for himself, leaving Jack as captain of the Pearl, and would have the makings of his very own fleet, and could take the title of commodore, all to the shock of the Highwind Trio. Enticed, Barbossa agreed to Jack's proposal in return for twenty-five percent of Jack's plunder, and Jack's promise that he would purchase Barbossa a big hat. Barbossa sent his men to ambush the crew of the Dauntless from beneath the sea, while he, Will, the Highwind Trio, Pete, and Jack waited in the caves for the battle to end. Barbossa was starting to trust Jack again and noted that Jack was a hard man to predict. This trust ended when Jack freed Will, who engaged Barbossa's men, while Jack dueled Barbossa. Ultimately, Barbossa, knowing that Jack could not kill him, threw his weapon aside. Sparrow, taking the opportunity, ineffectually stabbed Barbossa in the chest. The wicked pirate immediately ripped out the sword after a beat of exasperation, and in turn stabbed Jack with it in the gut. Jack staggered backwards, feigning mortal injury, but a seemingly accidental step into a shaft of moonlight revealed him to be under the influence of the curse: He had sneaked a piece of gold from the Chest of Cortés while offering his deal to Barbossa. Angered by this turn of events, Barbossa called for Pete, who had been cowering in the shadows the whole time, to aid him. The wicked cat Genome responded by creating the Illuminator Darkheart from a gecko he had caught in a cage, the skull of one of the island's sacrifices, and one of the lanterns from the abandoned longboats. The newly created monster thus proceeded to magically absorb the moonlight from the cave, making Barbossa immune to the Keyblade for a time until the Illuminator was destroyed by Mickey and his friends, leaving the pirate lord vulnerable again. Thus, the duel continued around the cave, quite pointlessly, until finally, Barbossa pulled a gun on Elizabeth Swann, who had come to help Will and Jack. Before Barbossa could pull the trigger, however, Jack shot him in the heart. Barbossa sneered, claiming that Jack wasted his shot. But upon defeating Barbossa's crewmen, Will had gathered the last two coins, with blood from himself and Jack, and dropped it all into the chest, lifting the curse. Unbuttoning his coat, Barbossa found that the wound from Jack's shot began to spurt blood. Barbossa then stated that he felt cold before falling to the cave floor, dead. But, just as the curse is lifted, the deal Barbossa had made with Grievous beforehand revealed its deadly consequence as without the aid of the Aztec gold's undead state to protect them, the Crew of the Black Pearl were now vulnerable to consumption by the Darkhearts. Pete fled for his life along with some of the pirates accompanying him through a Black Corridor, while the majority of the others fell beneath the eldritch monsters' claws and lost their hearts to the abyss' power. Barbossa's corpse would soon join them as a select few of the Pirate Darkhearts, who had carried the Illuminator's remains with them, swarmed over his still body and merged themselves with it, resulting in their fusion being mostly the revived Barbossa in appearance and control but heavily distorted with his weaponry and clothing attached to him. With his life renewed by the Dark Crystal, Barbossa's Darkheart immediately attacked the heroes once more, swearing revenge for what they did to him. Of course, Jack, Mickey, and Will are able to defeat Barbossa once more, and the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea ends up as nothing more but just another lost heart doomed to join the collective of souls that formed part of the massive Moon of Lost Souls. The Fantasmic Dreamtime For an unknown amount of time, Hector Barbossa's dead body, which had been restored following the freedom of his heart from the destroyed Moon by Count Dooku's digital encoder, remained in the treasure caves of Isla de Muerta. Through undetermined circumstances, Barbossa was at some point resurrected from the dead by the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, the human form of the sea goddess Calypso. During the War of Jolly Roger, Barbossa was reputedly found haunting the island known as Devil's Anvil, providing information that only a dead man could know. Several of Barbossa's possessions were spotted by Jack Sparrow's crew while visiting Tia Dalma's wooden shack seeking information about the Dead Man's Chest. The crew spotted Barbossa's boots after Tia Dalma released Jack the Monkey, who ran straight towards his boots, while Jack Sparrow himself briefly held Barbossa's old black hat. However, Barbossa's resurrection came at a price: Tia Dalma/Calypso needed Barbossa, as one of the nine Pirate Lords, to assemble the Brethren Court so they could release her from her human bonds. Complications arose when Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl was taken to Davy Jones' Locker by the Kraken. It wasn't until the remainder of Jack's crew came for refuge at Tia Dalma's shack did Barbossa reveal himself, much to the crew's surprise, after Tia Dalma proposed the crew set out on a voyage to World's End, waters that Barbossa had prior knowledge of due to the time spent in between the destruction of his Darkheart state and his resurrection. However, they needed a map that led to the Locker, so Barbossa and the crew set out for Singapore. Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Hector Barbossa is a large man with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thick, wiry beard. He always wears an extravagant tattered black hat with a large black feather sticking out of it. Like Jack, Barbossa wields both a sword and pistol in battle, though he uses a basket-handled rapier as opposed to Jack's cutlass. A small medallion is visible hanging from his neck, and over his right shoulder he wears a brown belt decorated with many silver ornaments which holds the holster for his pistol at his left hip. He wears a black coat with dozens of buttons lining the front and cuffs over another, buttoned up coat that is comparatively more colorful, patterned in splotched orange and brown and lined with light yellow. Underneath this second coat is a faded white shirt, the collar of which is folded over the collars of both coats. Barbossa also wears a gold sash under a black belt, dark pants, tan boots, and a brown, fingerless glove on his left hand. Under the influence of the curse, Barbossa becomes a decayed skeleton. Where his skin remains, it has become grey and rotten, as does his hair and beard. The ornaments on his brown belt become rusted along with the chain of his medallion and his eyes turn grey. A single gold tooth is visible on the front left side of his upper jaw, due to his lips decaying away. His clothes also decay away, and he loses most of his shirt and undercoat, and his entire glove. What clothing remains becomes considerably more tattered than it was before, save for his black belt, which is unchanged. Confident and persuasive, Hector Barbossa combines experience with almost reckless daring. Barbossa became a pirate because of his wish to raise his social status and his greed for wealth and power, but not because he wanted to live the adventurous life as a pirate in the way Jack Sparrow did. He considered himself a gentleman of the seas and could act polite if he wished; he possessed a certain eloquence which he frequently used to his advantage. Like some pirates, Barbossa considered the Pirate Code to be "more guidelines than actual rules", but nevertheless he respected the right of parley and preferred interpreting the Code in his own favor instead of breaking it openly. Barbossa's relationship with Jack Sparrow was complicated. He led the mutiny against Jack, resulting in becoming captain of the Black Pearl, but also helped rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Jack was also one of the few who called Barbossa by his first name "Hector", implying a good friendship prior to Barbossa's mutiny. Even after all they have been through, Barbossa was secretly an admirer of Jack's incredible escapes. Some time after his first mutiny on the Black Pearl, Barbossa kept a capuchin monkey, which he named "Jack" after his old captain Jack Sparrow. He seemed to genuinely care about the monkey, who occasionally accompanied his master everywhere and often sat on his shoulder. Barbossa’s favorite delicacy was caviar, but he also had a notable appreciation for green apples. He offered an apple to Elizabeth during their dinner aboard the Pearl and he commented that after the curse was lifted, he would eat a whole bushel of apples. This seemed to be one of Barbossa's simple pleasures in life - unable to feel or taste due to the curse - for this reason he always kept a number of apples on the table in his cabin on the Pearl. At the moment of his death and subsequent fall to the Dark Side, Barbossa was holding an apple because he intended to eat it immediately after lifting the curse. However, Barbossa was able to take a bite of an apple when he revealed himself in Tia Dalma's shack. Abilities He was a master seaman, who had excellent navigational abilities, a strategist who could plan ahead. These abilities not only gave him many advantages in his pirate life but also earned much respect both among his subordinates as well as among his enemies; these skills, combined with his exceptional fighting abilities, were in fact the reason why Barbossa managed to survive a life of piracy for several decades and contributed to his reputation and his high-ranked position during this time. Barbossa is a skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, and proved capable of holding his own against numerous enemies at once. Before challenging the legendary pirate Blackbeard, Barbossa poisoned his sword, saying he wasn't foolish enough to fight Blackbeard without a "venomous advantage". During his duel with Blackbeard, Barbossa also used his crutch as a weapon in battle, wielding it along with his sword against Blackbeard. His fighting style was quite dirty, however he knew how to behead people. Gallery Barbossa zombie.jpg|Barbossa under the corrupting effects of the Aztec Dark Curse heartless_barbossa_by_splaty.jpg|Barbossa's Darkheart form assumed only during the battle of Isla de Muerta - by splaty Barbossa traidor.jpeg|Barbossa as an Admiral in the British Royal Navy Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Pirates Category:Undead characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunslingers Category:Darkheart Lords